Princess of Rozarria
by arielle-allice
Summary: A war looms on the horizon, the mighty Archadian Empire begins a campaign to subjugate it's neighbors. Arielle, the Princess of Rozarria, has put herself in danger by going undercover as an Archadian Judge to save Archadia from making a dire mistake.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Princess of Rozarria

**Author:** Arielle-Allice

**Series:** Final Fantasy XII

**Disclaimers:** Arielle Allice, Athrun, Alexander, Soren, Lucretius, Terra, and Celia are all my characters. All other characters used and story plot belong to Square Enix. (Arielle and Athrun both have the last name Margrace, that name also belongs to Square Enix.) You may also notice that the first paragraph of the prologue contains some words from the Prince of Persia. (I couldn't think of anything to start this story) So those words belong to Disney Studios.

**Setting:** Story sets during game events. Starts off in Rozarria at the Noble House of Margrace.

**Overall Story Notes:** There may be spoilers in this story, so read at your own risk. This story is all about Rozarria's side of the story. It does have a lot to do with Larsa and Gabranth and Arielle will meet the other characters later on.

**~Prologue~**

Long ago in a land far away, there once rose an empire from the western borders of Dalmasca to the shores of the Venetian Sea. That empire was Rozarria. They were fierce in battle but wise in victory. Where the Rozarrian sword went order followed. With Rozarria, there was another empire to the east known as Archadia. Ever faithful, Archadia was a noble empire. Archadia stretched from the eastern borders of Nabradia to the Artisan Sea. Between the two great empires were two small countries known as Dalmasca and Nabradia.

The Archadian King, Gramis Solidor, ruled with no one at his side until his two sons, Vayne and Larsa were born. They gave him great joy, but in the eyes of the Gods, his family was not yet complete. One day the King visited his Royal City of Archades and wandered upon an orphan boy saving his friends life from a lost and hungry wolf. The King admired his courage and brought the boy, Gabranth, into his family. A boy with no royal blood and no eye on the King's throne, but perhaps there was something else at work that day. Something beyond simple understanding, the day a boy from the unlikeliest of places became a Judge Magister of Archadia.

A tragedy befell upon the great empire of Rozarria a few years ago. The King and Queen of Rozarria were killed in an Archadian surprise attack. Archadia has the need for more power and want to rule over Ivalice. So with the surprise attack from Archadia war struck between the two countries. Since the King and Queen have passed, their daughter, Princess Arielle, 21, is left to rule on her own with her brother, Prince Athrun, 18.

Time has passed by and the war has only begun between the two empires. Archadia has decided to move west and take over Nabradia. Lord Rasler Helos Nabradia, Prince of Nalbina, was murdered in that battle. The air of hope that surrounded Lady Ashalia B'nargin Dalmasca and Lord Rasler's wedding was now lost. This would have been a great union between both countries and it angered Princess Arielle. Arielle and Athrun want this war her parents started to end and so she devised a plan. She plans to go undercover as an Archadian Soldier and corrupt the Archadians to go against the person behind the war, Vayne Solidor.

Archadia has already taken over the Nalbina Fortress in Nabradia. The late King, Raminas, was asked to sign a treaty and he accepted it. But he was assassinated before he could even sign it. Now, under Archadian control, the people of Nabradia have asked for Arielle's help.


	2. Chapter 1

**~Chapter 1~**

Year 708 Ordalia- My name is Arielle Allice Margrace, Princess of Rozarria. I live in the Royal City of Asriel. My life has not been as simple as one might think a princess's life should be. What with the death of my parents, a raging war with Archadia, and now the decision to go there undercover. Here in Rozarria, I have one Judge Magister (one who protects the Royal Family at all cost), Alexander, and four Judges (those who protect the Royal Family and perform other tasks), Soren, Lucretius, Celia, and Terra. I found out recently that Vayne Solidor of Archadia is coming to probably talk me into signing a peace treaty. Of course I won't stand for such idiocy. He would have to take my country from my cold dead hands. There was a knock on the door. "You may enter", I said. "Are you ready to go to the cemetery, My Princess?" Alexander said. "Oh, yes I am." We walked out the door into the hallway. I stopped, "Alexander?" "Yes Princess?" I looked at him. "You can call me Arielle", I said, annoyed. "Ok, I will". He smiled. "Shall we go, Arielle?" I laughed, "Of course!" We walked down the hallway, went down the stairs, through the Grand Entrance, and out the door. There is an amazing view from the front of the palace because it's floating high up in the sky. The Margrace Palace is surrounded by miles and miles of thick clouds, so it's very hard to find it. It was a nice, sunny, clear day. We went to the aerodrome (the air ship port) to take an air ship to the horse stables below the palace. After a few moments, we got to the stables and my horse was there waiting for me to ride him. His name is Phantom, a Midnight Black Arabian Stallion. I got on Phantom and looked at Alexander. "You ready?" I asked. "Yea, let's go!" He yelled as he sped off down the hill. "Why would he leave me? It's ok Phantom we'll catch up, won't we?" Phantom snorted. "Ready? Let's go, yah!" Phantom and I ran like the wind after Alexander. Within a few minutes we caught up. "How's it going Alexander?" I laughed. He looked at me. "Surprised to see me?" He was very surprised indeed. "How did you? I don't -". I cut him off. "I am riding an Arabian horse, aren't I?" I mocked as I rode past him. "Wait, Princess!" He warned me to stop, but I wasn't going to fall for that trick. Phantom and I kept riding through the field. But all of a sudden, he stopped dead in his tracks. "What is it? Is something out there?" A black figure appeared on a horse, a Judge of Archadia. I gasped. "Gabranth, is that you?" I hoped it was him, if it's another Judge I'm dead. He spoke. "What do you know of Archadia, Princess?" I was relieved. "It is you." He came up to me, took off his helmet, and smiled. He then knelt down on one knee, grabbed my hand, and kissed it. "You don't have to…" He stood up and looked at me and, once again, smiled. "I do, Princess." Alexander rode up and jumped off his horse. "Get away from her!" He pulled out his sword and put it up to Gabranth's neck. Gabranth laughed. "You haven't told him, have you?" I looked nervous. "I might have skipped that part." Alexander was confused. "Told me what?" I grabbed Alexander's hand. "I need to talk to you about something and . . . you probably won't like it." We walked away from Gabranth down to the creek nearby.

I sat down on a rock next to the creek. I thought first how I was going to break the worst news in the world to him. "Alexander . . ." I finally spoke. "I'm going to Archadia." He seemed puzzled. "Ok, what's so bad about that? You've been going there quite a lot lately." So far he was ok with it. "Not as a Princess, though." I looked at his expression. He looked closely at my face and then his expression drastically changed from content to worrisome. "Alexander, I have been speaking with Larsa Solidor the past few weeks about the attacks from Archadia. He wishes not for power, but for peace. So do I and am not going to stand around doing nothing about it when I can go out and help the resistance (Those who are against the Archadian Empire). I'm going to Archadia as an Archadian soldier, or maybe a Judge from what Gabranth has told me lately." He got angry. "No! I can't watch our Princess go into enemy lines with no protection, especially when Bergen is a Judge now. If Gabranth were to expose you, you wouldn't be facing the Archadian army. You would be facing Bergen and his torturing ways. He'll . . ." I stood up. "Enough!" I yelled so loudly that Gabranth turned around to make sure I was ok. "Alexander, I know this is hard for you to accept, but you have to trust me and my abilities to make things right. Gabranth isn't the kind of person to expose me because if he did I wouldn't be the only one facing death, he would too. Not to mention, Larsa would have no one to protect him from his brother, Vayne. Then the entire plan would be put to waste! Alexander I . . ." He interrupted me. "I understand. You don't need to explain yourself anymore. When are you leaving?" I could tell he was not happy about the idea. He only accepts it because it was my final word. "I'm leaving in a couple of days. I'm not telling anyone about this either. I don't want word to get out that I'm leaving for a long period of time." He turned away from me and looked down at the creek. "I see. Arielle I don't like this but you are our ruler and I have no say on the matter. Let's get to the cemetery and back to the palace. Everyone will wonder where we are." I got up. "Alright"

I went back up the hill to Gabranth. "How did he take it?" I looked down. "Not so well. He doesn't like it at all." He scoffed. "He will eventually when you leave tomorrow." "Tomorrow, I thought I was leaving in a couple of days? Why the sudden change?" He was upset. "One of the Judges left because of the way things were going. Everyone is calling him a traitor. So all we have left is Drace, Bergen, Ghis, and I. Lord Gramis is looking for another Judge as we speak." I looked back at Alexander who was just getting up the hill. "I'm afraid I'm going to hurt him more. You should probably be getting back. We don't need any more Archadians in our country." He smiled. "I understand. I'll be in the aerodrome tomorrow midday." He knelt back down on his knee and kissed my hand once again. "Till next time Princess." He turned around and headed back to the aerodrome. "Till next time Gabranth." Alexander somewhat overheard me as he walked up. "What was that?" I turned quickly blushing bright red. "Nothing, Alexander. I just decided not to go to the cemetery today." He looked at me with confusion on his face. He took off his helmet and set it down beside him. His brown hair moved with the wind as his blue eyes looked down at me. He then stroked his hand across my cheek and kissed me. I was extremely surprised at his actions, for this was not proper for a Judge Magister, but I did not pull away. Our embrace let up. "Alexander, wha…?" He interrupted me again. "I'm sorry for my indecency! You must think I'm a fool." I laughed at the matter for it wasn't as big of a deal as he thought it was. "Alexander, it's alright. Let's go back to the palace and pretend nothing happened, ok?" He finally brightened up with a smile. "Yes Princess." I looked at him annoyed. "Arielle!" He shook his head. "Sorry." We got back on our horses and rode back to the white stone palace. It was prettier far away when you could see the whole thing because when you were up close it was too big to know what it really looked like. We got off our horses in the stables and got on the air ship to get back to the Grand Entrance. "Alexander?" I asked unexpectedly. I was trying to remember what I was going to say. "Yes Arielle?" "I was wondering if you could accompany me to the city tomorrow morning." He seemed pleased at the idea. "Yes I would be honored to accompany you. Where would you like me to meet you?" He directed his attention away from the window to look at me as I spoke. "Meet me at the entrance to my bed chamber, if you wouldn't mind." Why did I say that? It's not proper for a Judge to be at the Princess's bed chamber. "I wouldn't mind at all." He smiled as we walked on into the palace.


	3. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2~**

Vayne Solidor never showed up yesterday. I figured that would happen because he was probably too busy on the account of planning an attack on my country. He will regret the day he does for that will be the day of his death. It is early morning. The sun is just now rising and today is going to be a beautiful day. I got dressed in my street clothes so no one would recognize me as a princess. I opened the door to my bed chamber and Alexander was already waiting for me in street clothes as well. It's been so long since I've seen him dressed this way. "Good morning Arielle." He said that with a big smile and a bright expression. "Ok. What do you have to say to me today that's going to be embarrassing?" He always does that smile and expression when he has something to say or give me that would cause him to regret his actions. "I…um…h-have this for you. It's nothing much, just a necklace." He pulled it out. It was beautiful! It was a white gold locket with a white gold chain and it was in the shape of a heart. It was absolutely gorgeous! I couldn't believe he got that for me. "Alexander you didn't have to get me this." He turned me around and put the necklace on my neck. He then turned me back around. "It looks absolutely beautiful on you. It's a music box too. Open it and twist the little key." I opened it and twisted the key and a beautiful tune was playing. "It's a song made just for you Arielle. He smiled and of course I blushed. "Thank you Alexander. It's perfect, really. I love it." We walked down the hallway and through the Grand Entrance. We got out into the courtyard with the sun shining brightly in the sky. It made the courtyard illuminate as if it were a million diamonds, especially the fountain in front of us. We went to the aerodrome and flew down to the city. When we got there, it was hustling and bustling with people and creatures alike for everyone was out and about already. They were traveling in and out of town, getting the best deals, or just simply out for a stroll. Alexander and I went through most of the town to see how everyone was doing. We didn't talk to anyone but the commoners seemed pleased with the way things were going in the city. We got to the center of the city and it was even more busy there than the rest of it. But to my surprise, six Imperial Soldiers from Archadia blocked us off for they recognized who I was. I knew that our perfect day had come to an end and that none of us would see another one. "Hello princess. Where are you off to today?" One of the Imperial Soldiers spoke with an evil, dark voice. "We are just out on a stroll." I tried to reason with them but it wouldn't work for long, for they were here for a purpose. To capture me or even kill me! He scoffed at my answer. "Not anymore you ain't!" They all drew their swords. Alexander pushed me away from them. "Go Arielle! Now! Get out of here!" He drew his sword to fight all of them alone. "But…" "I SAID GO!" I turned and ran. I even started to cry because I knew what his fate would be since he was fighting them alone with more coming. I kept running trying not to look back and then someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into an alley way. I gasped at the horror of it being an Imperial Soldier. "Gabranth, what are you…?" "Shh, be quiet." He turned me to where his back faced the opening of the alley and me hiding in his chest. I was scared of the situation but Gabranth hugged me to comfort me. "Everything will be fine." He let me go as the last of the Imperial Soldiers ran by. He then grabbed my hand. "Let's go." We ran through the alley. It got darker and darker as we went. We stopped suddenly by this hatch in the ground. He opened it for me to go in alone. "This will take you to the gate of the aerodrome. You will have to go alone for if I did I would look suspicious. When you go in, head north for the aerodrome is a straight shot from here." I was pleased whether I had to go in alone or not. "Thank you Gabranth." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "We aren't done here. I need you to grab all of your things and head back to the aerodrome. I will meet you there." I went down the hatch. "I will see you soon Princess." He closed the hatch behind me and ran to the entrance of the alley. "Over here!" He yelled at some Imperial Soldiers leading them away from the alley. I ran through the passage like someone was chasing me, even though no one was there. I was upset and crying. I didn't know what to expect after this. I was afraid of what would happen when I left. I got to the end of the passage, went through the door above, and then got on an air ship. I got to the gates to the palace and fell in shock. My guards outside of the gate were concerned as to why I had, and yet, why I didn't have a Judge Magister with me. "Princess!" One cried as I fell to the ground near them. "Are you alright? Princess?" I started to cry. "Some Imperial Soldiers cut us off and Alexander is back there by himself fighting. Tell the tower guards to sound the alarm!" I cried even more. I knew what would happen to Alexander, I had a feeling he wouldn't make it. He sacrificed himself for me for that was his duty. But not today, today it was for love.

Celia came and helped me up as the other three Judges ran on. She took me inside and to my chambers. "You need to get ready, Princess." I stared at the floor. "I know Celia. Thank you for your help." She looked at me with curiosity. "What are you looking at?" She realized she was staring for too long but it was for a purpose. "Where is the necklace he gave you this morning?" I looked down at my chest and it was gone! I couldn't believe it was gone, there was no way. "How did you know about that?" She smiled. "How do you think he got the courage to give it to you in the first place?" I was amused to hear that. I was trying to remember what happened to it. "Oh that's what happened. He accidently pulled it off as he pushed me away from the Imperial Soldiers, He has it!" I was upset even more now. She helped me grab my things and we set off for the aerodrome by the palace. I walked through the doors and Gabranth was there waiting for me. "Are you ready Princess?" He offered his hand. I looked back at Celia and her expression was one of sorrow. "Don't be sad Celia. I'll be back soon enough, I promise. Tell everyone that I have gone to Dalmasca on official business. Don't speak a word of me going to Archades, alright?" She bowed. "Yes Princess." She lifted her head and I hugged her. "Goodbye for now." She seemed surprised at my indecent actions but I didn't care. I will miss her, I will miss everyone. I hope that I'll be back soon and hope to see Alexander. "Are you ready? We must make haste, Princess." Gabranth was getting impatient which I understood in the matter at hand. I wiped the tears off my face. "Yes Gabranth, I am." He then took my hand and we went into the Imperial airship. The door closed behind us and we were then flying off to Archades. I watch as my city disappeared into the distance for I would not see it for a while.

As we were heading to Archades, some changes were made to my appearance. My long beautiful hair was cut short with layers, I was given two green contacts so no one would notice my true eye color, and my name was changed. I was now known as Elaine Maria Loire I was okay with the name change but not my hair. It took a long time for me to get it that long. This is the new me now and I will be even more different if I'm accepted into the guardianship of the Royal Family. Thank goodness no one knows my fighting abilities for that would be a dead giveaway as to who I am. Gabranth walked over to me and sat down. "Well, Elaine, how do you like the new appearance?" I looked at him with disbelief. "Why would you ask such a thing?" He felt out of place with the words he had chosen. "I'm sorry if I offended you. I just wanted to see you smile that's all." I looked away from him and directed my attention to the floor. "I'm sorry for the events that preceded this plan. Lord Vayne didn't come to your palace because he wanted to capture you instead." A tear fell down my face. "I see." He put his arm around me. I pushed it off. "I really am sorry." I looked at him. "It's not about you, okay? It's the fact that I am starting a whole new life temporarily and leaving a great one behind. The only thing I can think about right now is my country and hoping it is safe from harm without me there." Gabranth felt bad for not being considerate for what I had been through. I could see it on his face for it wasn't a man who took only me. It was a man who took everything from me and took me from everything I loved. "I'll forgive you, you know?" He looked puzzled for a moment and then realized what I was talking about. "I mean this was Larsa's and my plan. You were only a messenger. You don't have anything to do with me being upset. I'm not mad at you, I'm just mad…" "At the situation, I understand completely." He finished my sentence. "Thank you Gabranth, for everything." He finally smiled after our conversation. "Yes but we aren't done yet. You still have to prove that you're worthy enough of being a Judge." I knew that. It wouldn't be that hard, for my abilities were far too great for words. "I'll be ready for whatever Lord Gramis throws at me."


	4. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3~**

We arrived at the Palace of Archades and docked at the aerodrome. I got off the ship and looked at the city. I was amazing. The city was extremely busy with many airships flying around in the sky, and people and creatures shopping and doing other activities below. Archades was busier than my hometown Asriel. I have never seen so many people in one area. Gabranth directed my attention to the door in front of us. I sighed with relief and also nervousness for I didn't know what Lord Gramis would think of me. Gabranth opened the door and led me inside. The palace was as stunning as the city. I could not help but look at everything around me. "We do not have time to delay, Elaine." Gabranth said that in the nicest way possible but it still meant hurry up we need to keep moving. We went down the hall to the lift. The lift took us up to Lord Gramis's study. Gabranth walked up to the colossal brown wood doors and knocked on the door. "My Lord, I have brought someone here for you. If this is a bad time, we can come back." The doors opened and Lord Gramis stood in the doorway. "My Lord." Gabranth bowed to Lord Gramis and I followed his example. "Gabranth, there is no need to be so polite, come in. And your name my dear?" Lord Gramis had to be in his sixties and he was very ill even though he didn't act like he was. "Elaine, my Lord." He smiled like we've known each other for a long time, which we have. "Well come in both of you. There's no point in standing out here." He led us in. Gabranth and I stood in front of Lord Gramis's desk as he went around and sat down in the chair. "Now, what matter of business have you brought me today?" "I have brought you a candidate for the Judge position." Gabranth was so polite when speaking. But I directed my attention to Lord Gramis. "Ah, so you want to be my replacement Judge? Splendid! I want you both in the Grand Hall in one hour. The Senate and myself will be there waiting, so don't be late!" The Senate? They are the closest thing to the final word around here. If I were to mess up it would be the end of my chances. I have to get this position! Gabranth and I bowed and went out the door. We went back to the lift and went down a couple of floors to the Judge's bed chambers. He then led me to his chamber and we went inside. He took off his helmet so I could see his face as he talked to me. "The Senate, why didn't you tell me?" I was afraid of being noticed, that I would never come back to Asriel. "Calm down, you'll do just fine." He walked up to me and hugged me close to his body. He loosened his hold and looked down at me. I looked up and he was leaning down to kiss me but he froze. He thought for a moment, let go of me, and turned around to walk away. As he started to walk away, I grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face me. I then placed my hand on the back of his neck and kissed him. It lasted about a minute or so but it was different from the time Alexander kissed me. When Gabranth and I kissed it was more intense, like it was meant to be, or like there was a spark that burst into a roaring flame. I knew this was true love, but I wondered how this could be possible for someone I have known for only a few days and not the person I had known my entire life. We let up our embrace and looked at each other. It was different to both of us. I could see it in his eyes. "I…" He couldn't even say anything. I looked at the time and we had only ten minutes left to get to the Grand Hall. "We have to go. We have ten minutes!" He grabbed my hand and we ran out of the room into the hallway. He led me to the lift and we took it to the fourteenth floor. We get off and there it was, the Grand Hall.

I was nervous to be interviewed and perform in front of at least sixty people. I didn't know any of them and I didn't know what they would think of me, let alone if they would like me. Gabranth opened the door to see if they were ready. He turned back to me, they were. I walked up to the door and we walked in the Grand Hall. I looked around and the Senate, Lord Gramis, his two sons, and the other four Judges were all there. Gabranth and I bowed to the audience. Lord Gramis then motioned at us to come forward. "Hello Elaine. How are you today?" I smiled warmly. "Just fine, my Lord. And you?" He smiled back. "I'm fine as well, thank you." A member of the Senate broke through our conversation. "We are not here to listen to small talk. Let's get on with business, shall we?" I nodded at Lord Gramis. He then started asking questions. "Yuna, where are you from?" I took in a deep breath. "I am from Dalmasca, my Lord." "What city?" He went on. "I am from the royal city of Rabanastre." "How old are you?" "I am twenty-one." "Your full name is?" "Elaine Maria Loire." "Last question, what weapon do you use?" "I have four weapons that I use. The main weapon is a gun blade, and the other three are two daggers, and a whip with sharp blades at the end." Another member of the Senate spoke. "Those are very weak weapons, do they do you justice?" I looked at him. "Yes sir they do. I have a very different fighting style than most soldiers do." He seemed intrigued. "Would you mind demonstrating for us?" My heart started pounding in my chest. I had to do this, for my country. "Yes sir I can. Who do you wish me to spar with?" The Senate spoke with one another. They looked up with their final decision. "We want you to spar with Judge Bergen." Gabranth was worried. He didn't like that idea. Bergen was very strong, but I am stronger. Lord Gramis seemed pleased at the idea. "Well let's get on with it. Good luck Elaine, you're going to need it." There was a little sarcasm in that last part. "Thank you my Lord." I went to the other side of the room. Bergen stepped up with his weapon in hand. "Lord Gramis. If you don't mind I have one condition." He seemed puzzled. "What's that Elaine?" I pulled out a bandana from my belt. "That I fight blind folded." As I was putting the blind fold on the Senate was worried of the outcome. They thought I was insane to fight like that. Gabranth was worried even more now that I couldn't see what I was up against. I was ready. Lord Gramis signaled that the fight has started. It was all up to my keen senses now. I pulled out my gun blade from my back and waited to hear Bergen moving. He started to come at me and I jumped straight up avoiding his attack. Time went by and all I did was dodge his attacks. He was getting tired. I could hear it in his breath. I finally decided to end this pointless fight. I stopped moving for a moment. Bergen stopped as well wondering if I was going to give up. I took off my blind fold and my eyes started to turn a light blue color. My gun blade turned into twelve different types of swords flying around me. Bergen became afraid but knew he had to end this. He ran up and attempted to stab me with his sword. It didn't work because with the swords around me I also had a shield that could protect me from anything. He feared for his life then. As I was getting ready to attack a member of the Senate stood up. "Stop, that's enough!" The swords were inches from Bergen's body. I looked at him with confusion. Didn't they want me to end this? My eyes changed back to green and the swords disappeared. "You have excellent skills Elaine. We could definitely use them here." I was pleased with their decision. Gabranth and the other Judges stood there with disbelief. I turned around to face Lord Gramis. "So, what did you think my Lord?" He was amazed. "That was incredible Elaine. I would definitely put my life in your hands." Gabranth walked up to my side. "Gabranth, I want you to take her to the Bed Chambers." "Yes my Lord." The bed chambers he was referring to were the ones the Judges stayed in on the twelfth floor. Gabranth and I walked out of the Grand Hall. He looked down at me. "That was incredible. Where did you learn that kind of magic?" I laughed at his question. "It's a Rozarrian family secret. Only a few of the Margrace family members know it." "Not even the whole family knows?" I stopped walking. "No. Only a spare few get chosen. The ones that get chosen end up being the ruler of the country. My brother doesn't know the technique." We started walking again to the lift. "Wow, that's impressive." We got down to the twelfth floor and he led me to a room near the lift. "This is where you will be staying." He opened the door. It was a pretty large room for being a Judge. It was nicely decorated and it seemed like this would be a place for a royal family member to stay. I sat down on the bed across the room. Gabranth followed but turned to the closet on my right. He started to open the doors. "Here is your suit of armor that you will be wearing almost all the time." It was very stunning. I couldn't believe I did it. No one has suspected a thing. I was pleased with everything Gabranth has done for me. "Thank you Gabranth." I smiled. "What for helping you? It wasn't hard getting you this far if that is what you are thanking me for." I stood up and hugged him. "No it was just the thought of it. If I didn't have you helping me I wouldn't have gotten this far." I started to cry. "Princess you don't need to get worked up over this." He pulled me away from him and placed his hands on my shoulders to get my attention. "As flattering as it is there is no need to thank me when we've only just begun." He wiped a tear falling down my cheek with his hand. I smiled and I understood what he meant. He leaned down and kissed me. Once again there was that spark. I felt like I was going to faint every time he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him and he stopped kissing me. "Feel better now?" We both laughed. "Of course I do." He turned to leave the room. "Get into your uniform and I'll be waiting down on the first floor for you." "Ok I'll be there." He left the room and I turned to the closet and opened the doors. There it was, one of the most annoying and hard things to put on. It took me a while to put on the suit but I got it on. There were so many layers to it. I grabbed my helmet and put it on and then left my room to get on the lift. I took the lift down to the first floor and there he was waiting for me like he said.


End file.
